


Your Sex is on Fire

by capriclout



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Background Liam Payne - Freeform, Background Niall Horan, Background Zayn Malik, Background Zayn Malik/Liam Payne - Freeform, Blowjobs, Bottom Harry Styles, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Domesticity, Dominant Louis Tomlinson, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Feminine Harry, Fluff, Footballer Louis Tomlinson, Gemma Styles (Mentioned) - Freeform, Hair Pulling, Harry Styles - Freeform, Harry Styles in Panties, Harry with Shaved Legs, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, POV Harry Styles, Slight Service Kink, Smut, Submissive Harry Styles, Sugar Baby Hair Harry, Teacher Harry Styles, They have a cat named Evie, They share a flat, Top Louis Tomlinson, background ziam - Freeform, dom!Louis, harry styles/louis tomlinson - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, previously negotiated kink, prince hair harry, sub!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:07:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28332846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capriclout/pseuds/capriclout
Summary: It was their house, but something was missing. Louis was missing.AKA Harry has a plan to surprise Louis when he gets home from a tournament.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 71





	Your Sex is on Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Unfortunately I have been feeling very unmotivated to finish my chaptered fic and this came to me instead, so I chose to follow through with this one. 
> 
> The title is from the Kings of Leon song “Sex on Fire”, slightly inspired by Louis covering Beautiful War during his Live from London concert.
> 
> Also, since this is already my made up world, no COVID. In real life I encourage all of you to stay home and wear a mask.
> 
> Un beta-ed; like I said, I am new to this, so I wouldn't know where to find a Beta if I wanted one, but it's alright. :)
> 
> Come say hello to me on my Tumblr
> 
> Please heed the tags. This fic is mature. Obviously these are real people and I mean no disrespect by writing this. I am not claiming ownership over them, their lives, or their work.

Listen, Harry liked to think he was a simple guy. He lived with his husband in their posh London flat, accompanied by Harry’s childhood cat Evie. Louis was often away for his job, travelling around the country for periods of time and kicking the asses of the other football teams. Despite his slighter frame, Louis was one of the best goaltenders in the country, being so popular that sometimes on their dates Louis would get stopped on the street to take pictures with fans.

Louis, for his part, took it all in stride. He loved his fans and absolutely doted on them, spending so long that sometimes Harry had to drag him away, apologizing because they had been out so long that it had started to get dark. Louis would rather give the young boys and girls who stopped him on the street his umbrella if it started raining and catch his death if it meant answering their questions.

It was just one of the many things that Harry loved about him. Along with his blue, blue eyes. And his laugh that sounded like a bell. And his thighs in his football shorts. And his… other parts. Harry sighed audibly to himself and considered the apartment ahead of him. 

Evie was curled up on their big, fabric sectional, on top of a hand crocheted blanket that Gemma had sent him for his past birthday. Harry’s laptop sat open on the coffee table, his gradebook next to it, along with his plan for next school year and a half-drank bottle of water. The TV was on, muted playing some Great British Bake Off episode that Harry had seen a million times.

It was their house, but something was missing. Louis was missing.

He hummed, sipping his red wine, leaning one hand down on the counter that separated the kitchen and the living space. There was a small breakfast bar and space for a table that was currently set up for pong. A folding table - painted with different logos via Zayn - was still set up from the night before. 

When Louis was away, Harry got lonely extra easily. Usually, Harry was cured through copious amounts of alcohol, marathons of baking shows, time with friends, and work. Harry positively loved his job. His little kindergarteners were practically the light of his life, he viewed them all like they were his own. Unfortunately it was summer break. 

Harry usually picked up an extra job at the bakery just under their flat during the summer, both for a little extra cash and for something to do. This year, he decided to take a few more days off during the week, picking up shifts only occasionally to help his older coworkers. 

The day before, he’d finished his last shift of the week, and had invited Zayn, Liam, and Niall over to celebrate. They’d promptly gotten trashed after Zayn and Liam had revealed their engagement, having a lot more to celebrate than simply the end of Harry’s work-week. 

Harry had kicked them all out in the morning despite their hangovers, having a plan. He’d spend the day preparing a surprise for Louis, who was due home any minute now. Harry’d gone through his very meticulous hair routine, even adding in something Gemma sent him (mostly as a gag gift to make fun of how long he was letting his hair get) called a hair mask. 

Whatever. It smelled like roses and made his - now dry - hair softer and curlier than it had been in quite a while. It tickled his cheeks now where it curled. He also went through another routine. A very special routine that he hardly had the time to do anymore. He went through and shaved off all of the coarse hair off his legs, from his upper thighs to his ankles. 

He had rubbed some lotion on them and dove into his extensive lingerie collection to pull on a pair of red silk and lace panties that hugged his hips just right. Harry had been hesitant at first, afraid that Louis would hate the way his love handles looked in women’s underwear, or that Louis would think he was strange, but he couldn't have been more wrong.

Louis absolutely loved it. Harry had almost spontaneously combusted when Louis had walked into their room and caught Harry trying on some pink panties. However, a few hours and a few flushed orgasms later, Harry and Louis dove into a new portion of their relationship.

They discussed how sometimes Harry liked to be in a little bit of pain, how he liked to shave his legs, and wear womens underwear. They discussed how Louis liked to restrain Harry, how he liked to inflict a little bit of pain, and how when Harry looks at him from under his eyelashes and calls him “daddy” Louis comes extra hard. 

All of this, paired with some research and a brand new safeword, led them to be closer than ever. So, here Harry was, stirring some pasta, wearing some of his nice lingerie, legs smooth and moisturized under his sweatpants, continually checking the clock and willing 6pm to get here quicker. 

Harry sighed for what felt like the millionth time that night, turning off the timer that had started blaring, signaling the garlic bread he’d made was done. Sliding on his oven mitts, he pulled out the tray and set it on the side of the stove that didn't have the pasta and sauce heating up. 

He was moving to turn off the oven when he heard the tell tale creak of their old front door. Not even bothering to remove his oven mitts, he turned, grinning and sprinting the two steps to their foyer, tackling his lovely husband in a bear hug. 

Louis smelled… well, not great, and his cheek was sticking to Harry’s where their faces were pressed together. But Harry loved him so, so much. So much that he felt like he was bursting with it. “Lou. God,” He said, taking a deep breath, his arms that were hooked over Louis’ shoulders, squeezing him tightly. “I missed you so much. I love you so much.” He murmured into the side of Louis’ hair.

Louis had a hand stroking Harry’s curls and his other arm wrapped around his waist, pulling him so close to his body that Harry’s shirt rode up slightly. “Oh, baby,” Louis said, softly. Hearing his voice after so long felt like laying down in your own bed after being away for a long time. “I missed you too. Sweet, sweet Hazza.” He purred, pulling Harry back enough to press a chaste kiss to his lips, before then pressing kisses all over his face.

Harry pulled away, laughing openly, so overcome with love and happiness. “Louis, Lou-” He squealed when Louis’ arm on his waist started wiggling in a way that was suspiciously close to tickling Harry.

Louis only laughed, stopping his motions and stepping back from Harry, one hand still resting on Harry’s hips, eyes raking over him, taking him in. It was crazy to think that they had only been apart for four days. 

“Okay Lou, I don't mean to ruin the moment,” Harry started, holding up a hand when Louis grinned conspiratorially. “And I love you, but you need to take a shower before we do any more canoodling.” He said, jokingly. He was, in fact, deadly serious. 

When Louis got back from games, he was always caked in mud and sweat and smelled like death. His shower would also give Harry time to finish dinner, because Louis got home about 15 minutes early. Harry certainly wasn't complaining, but he did want to make sure he could execute his surprise exactly the way he’d planned it. 

Luckily, Louis took his request good-naturedly, only threatening to rub his body all over him (‘oh, god, yes please’ Harry thought) once before kicking off his cleats and making his way to their ensuite. All of this, only after giving Harry another kiss on the cheek, of course.

Harry, energy renewed, finished up their dinner, which - although simple - would serve them well. He plated their pasta, adding a little extra sauce and pasta to Louis’ plate, knowing that he would probably be hungry after the game tonight. Bringing the plates over to their pong table and setting them down on either end, he then padded back to their kitchen, pouring himself another glass of wine and one for Louis, setting them in front of their respective plates.

Harry busied himself cleaning up the pots and pans he’d used to cook so that he wouldn't have to do it later. He almost had to physically restrain himself from going to join Louis in the shower, but he kept busy by tidying up the living room and feeding Evie.

Finally, Louis emerged from their room, a cloud of steam following him. His hair was still slightly wet, and he had donned a fresh pair of sweatpants and an old, soft, white t-shirt. In essence, he looked utterly fuckable. All soft skin, slightly pink from the hot water, and curves. 

Like the true gentleman he was, he pulled out Harry’s chair for him before taking his seat. “Harry, god, this looks fantastic.” He said, immediately taking a forkful of pasta and shoving it into his mouth.

Harry watched him eat a few moments, proud that Louis was enjoying the food that he’d made before starting on his own. Between bites of food and sips of wine, they talked. They talked about anything and everything, falling easily back into their  _ HarryandLouis _ pattern. 

Once their plates were clean and Louis’ glass was empty, Harry decided to set his plan into motion. While listening to Louis explaining some play from his game, Harry lifted his cup to take a sip of his wine before artfully losing his hold on the glass and spilling a good amount onto his gray sweatpants. 

“Oh shit!” He said, hoping that he feigned a good amount of surprise so that Louis wouldn't get suspicious. Harry Styles was no actor. Luckily, it seemed like he had pulled it off, as Louis had stopped his story and was looking at Harry with a slightly shocked, slightly concerned expression. 

“Oh, Lou just let me-” Harry said, setting his glass down and making his move. He shucked off his ruined pants, right there in the kitchen. Louis, whose mouth was open like he was gonna say something quickly snapped his lips shut, jaw clenching. “I just have to take these to the laundry room or else they'll stain.” He said, making to move past Louis into their Laundry room. 

Right as he was about to pass Louis, he felt fingers curl in the waistband of his panties from the side. Louis had easily rerouted Harry right down into his lap. Harry tried not to look and feel too ecstatic that his plan had worked. 

Harry was sitting sideways across Louis’ lap, with Louis’ left arm wrapped around his back to support him, hand resting smack over the seam of his panties on his waist. His other hand had gone straight to Harry’s thigh, and was slowly sliding up the outside.

“Oh, baby, what is this? You shaved?” He purred into Harry’s neck, pressing a kiss onto the underside of his jaw. “Is this all for me?” He said, voice coming out something closer to a growl, nails biting into the side of his thigh.

“Yes, Daddy. Wanted to surprise you.” Harry murmured, knowing that this would be the cherry on top. He was right. Louis exhaled sharply into Harry’s neck before pulling away and sliding his hand into his hair, reeling him in for a deep kiss. 

Harry, from his place on Louis’ lap, mewled happily into the kiss, letting Louis take the lead, but still teasingly biting down on Louis’ lower lip when they pulled apart for air. 

“Harry.” Louis said deeply, giving Harry’s hair a tug to make sure he was listening. “Tell me. Do you want to play?” He asked, staring straight into Harry’s eyes.

“Yes, Daddy.” Harry said, staring at Louis, trying to convey with just his eyes that there is nothing more in the world that he wanted at this moment. 

Louis was clearly biting back a smirk at Harrys’ answer. The hand that was resting on Harry’s waist slid a little lower. “And what's your safeword?” He asked slowly.

“Kiwi.” Harry answered obediently, pressing his head back into Louis’ hand in his hair. 

“Good, good baby.” Louis purred, petting his hand through Harry’s hair soothingly. Harry felt like he was gonna die of happiness. “Go to the bedroom, strip your shirt but leave the panties. I'll be there in a minute.” 

Harry nodded, desperately wanting to press a kiss to Louis’ lips but knowing that Louis wouldn't approve of that during a scene. So he scrambled up, picking up his stained pants and starting towards their bedroom, jumping and squeaking when Louis gave his ass a smack. He threw a wink over his shoulder and went into the bedroom, dropping his - surely now ruined - pants into their laundry basket and pulling off his shirt to add that as well.

Louis hadn't told him any specific position to be in tonight, so Harry just flopped onto the bed, grinning at the ceiling and thinking. Louis didn't seem to have a specifically rough scene planned tonight, but that's fine. Harry had sprung this on him, and Harry just missed Louis, he just wanted to be close to him.

Harry resisted the growing urge to touch himself. No matter how lax the scene Louis had planned was, Harry knew it wasn't a good idea to touch himself either way. He only had to wait a few moments before Louis entered the room.

Harry sat up on his elbows and watched him. Louis moved over to his bedside table, pulling out their lube and their handcuffs. Harry grinned at him, and Louis just offered him a small, private smile, setting his items down on his bed and crawling over to where Harry lay, crawling over him until he was on his hands and knees between his legs.

“Baby, what do you want?” He asked, taking a hand and sweetly caressing Harry’s cheek, pressing kisses down his jawline, his other hand sliding into Harry’s hair. 

“I want…” Harry started, leaning into Louis’ lips on his jaw and promptly losing his train of thought when Louis started palming him through the front of his panties.

“What, baby? Speak up for daddy, baby…” He purred, moving down to gently bite Harry’s nipple - making him arch up off of the bed - before pressing soothing kisses into his chest. 

“Daddy I want… I want to suck you off. Wanna make you feel good.” He said, not realizing how true it was until he said it out loud. Suddenly there was nothing more that he wanted than to feel the hot and heavy weight of Louis on his tongue and down his throat.

Louis liked that idea, quite a bit, grinning like the cheshire cat as he took one of Harry’s thighs in each hand and flipped them so that Harry was straddling his waist. Harry took the initiative then, fog leaving his mind once the incentive of making Louis feel good was on the table. 

Harry kissed his way down Louis’ chest, spending a little extra time pressing bruising kisses into the sensitive spot just over Louis’ hip-bone. He couldn't remember when Louis had lost his shirt, but he quickly rid Louis of his boxers and sweats in one pull, throwing them onto the floor. 

Not one for teasing, he gave the length of Louis’ cock a lick with the flat of his tongue, jerking him off slowly and steadily with his other hand before diving straight in, taking Louis as far as he could before pulling off, laving his tongue around the head and bobbing his head again.

One of Louis’ hands had come down to tangle in his hair, and he slowly and steadily started to move his hips with Harry’s rhythm. Sweet, dirty nothings flowed out of Louis’ mouth as he started to move Harry’s head of its own accord.

“Baby, tap my leg twice if you need me to stop.” He said, voice raspy. Harry knew what came next and tried to relax his throat. He still gagged on Louis’ first thrust, tears springing to his eyes. Louis continued for a few more thrusts before forcibly pulling Harry’s head off of his. 

Harry, who was just starting to get the hang of his rhythm, pouted and whined with his wrecked voice. He was about to open his mouth to protest when he felt Louis pressure in his hair again, being replaced with a whine as Louis pulled him back up for a kiss.

“Patience, baby.” Louis murmured huskily. “I wanna come inside you. I’ll have plenty of other opportunities to come down your throat.” He said into Harry’s mouth, and Harry couldn’t hold back the moan at just those words. He gasped as Louis flipped them once again, hands holding Harry’s thighs and folding his legs up.

“How do you feel about handcuffs? Do you think you'll be able to refrain from touching yourself while I open you up?” He said into Harry’s collarbone but watching Harry’s face carefully.

Harry’s lips parted at the thought of handcuffs. Even though he wanted to be able to touch Louis, the temptation of the bite of handcuffs and the feeling of being deprived of his ability to touch proved too strong. “Handcuffs, daddy, please.” He said quietly, watching the smile on Louis’ face grow.

Louis unlocked the cuffs - which didn't have a key, just a release lever for safety - and took one of Harry’s wrists, wrapping it in the cuff, threading the chain through their headboard and cuffing Harry's other hand, taking a moment to admire Harry’s long torso. He teased Harry, running his fingertips up and down his chest and abs. He took the opportunity to slide Harry’s panties off, setting them gently to the side.

After adjusting himself - and giving himself a few strokes to take the edge off - Louis popped open their lube, spreading Harry’s legs a little further and pressing his finger against Harry’s tight hole.

Louis spent the next few minutes slowly opening Harry up, doing everything he could to drive Harry crazy. Just brushing his prostate, scissoring his fingers, giving him slow, teasing kisses while doing it, swallowing all of Harry’s pretty moans.

Finally, Harry broke their kisses, pulling against his handcuffs to try and touch him but he only ended up letting out another moan at the sharp sensation. “Lou, daddy, please…” He said, blinking up at Louis.

Normally, Louis would force Harry to wait a little longer, tease his boy until he was a mess, but Louis was impatient himself, and who was he to ignore Harry’s doe eyes. So, he slicked himself up, biting his lip at the sensation, before leaning over Harry, one hand next to his face, other hand guiding himself into his tight heat.

After a moment of incredible tight, wet, heat, Louis felt like he could finally breathe. It had been two years now and the feeling of being inside Harry still knocks him on his ass. “Fuck, baby. I love you so much, you’re so fucking tight.” He groaned, biting down on Harry’s neck, soothing over the mark with his tongue.

Harry gave him a slightly lopsided, dimpled smile, gasping when Louis bit him. “Fuck yeah daddy. I love you so much, Lou.” He whimpered, shifting his hips and attempting to get Louis to move. “Daddy,” he said, clenching tight around Louis, both the name and the shift causing Louis to breath out a curse onto his chest. “Please, fuck me.”

That was all the encouragement Louis needed, beginning to move. He built up a steady rhythm quickly, thrusts punctuated with Harry's little, breathless ‘ah’s’ and his groaned ‘please’s’ . 

“Daddy, daddy, touch me please please please,” Harry whined, pulling against his handcuffs, breathing in and out sharply. Louis grinned, speeding up his thrusts and reaching between them, pulling Harry’s neglected cock slowly and teasingly. 

“Wanna come, baby?” He purred, pressing a kiss to Harry’s open mouth while Harry nodded frantically, unable to string a full sentence together with his need to come. Louis just grinned, kissing him again, speeding up his thrusts and his hand, watching Harry’s back arch up off the bed. 

“Come for me.” He said, almost whiting out when Harry came, clenching around him. Louis fucked him through it, only making it a few more thrusts until he was coming as well, falling from his hands to his elbows, allowing himself a moment more of rest before beginning to take care of Harry.

Harry was laying, boneless like he usually was after an orgasm. Face flushed, lips bitten, body completely lax. 

“Baby.” Louis whispered, stroking Harry’s cheek and pulling out with a slight wince. He reached up, carefully hitting the release lever on the handcuffs and rubbing Harry’s rubbed raw wrists. “How are you feeling?” He asked gently, maneuvering Harry so that he was laying on Louis’ chest.

From his new half-sitting position, he could reach over to their bedside table, pumping a bit of lotion into his hand, gently massaging it into each of Harry’s wrists. “I'm gonna go get you some water and a towel, okay?” He asked, but Harry only hung onto him tighter.

Finally, Harry gave him the okay to go and when they were cleaned up and rehydrated, Louis pulled Harry into his chest, stroking his hair. At some point, Evie jumped up onto the bed and curled up near their feet.

Before they fell asleep, after their murmured ‘I love yous’, Louis pressed his nose into Harry’s hair and sleepily mumbled: “Your hair smells like roses.”

It didn't feel quite like home until Louis was here.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright! So.. done? Hopefully you enjoyed it! 
> 
> This is my first time writing a pwp-type fanfic so hopefully it wasn't too atrociously done.
> 
> I also do not know anything about football so bear with me.
> 
> Come say hello to me on my Tumblr
> 
> If you notice something wrong please let me know politely as I'm fragile and I don't have a beta.
> 
> Come say hello on tumblr! My handle is @sunflower-vol5


End file.
